1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods for visualizing a sequence of tomographic volume data records for medical imaging so that at least one temporal sequence of measured signal values is present for each voxel of the object volume. The tomographic volume data records are recorded in temporal sequence with administration of contrast agents in vessels in an object volume.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, tomographic imaging techniques, such as computed tomography (CT) or magnetic resonance imaging (MR), are used to visualize vessels such as arteries and/or veins. By recording a plurality of tomographic volume data records after the injection of a contrast agent into the vascular system, the dispersion of the contrast agent can be traced and possible narrowings in the vascular system can be recognized. In a typical cardiac examination, 20 to 30 tomographic MR volume data records (3D image data records) are recorded. These data records are saved, loaded for later visualization and processed for imaging. Visualization of the temporal development of the dispersion of the contrast agent has very high memory and computing time requirements. Accordingly, visualization of the temporal development of the dispersion of the contrast agent has been possible only to a limited extent in real time without data compression.